cbselementaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Reichenbach Falls/Transcript
Joan Watson: Sherlock. Sherlock. Sherlock, are you okay? Sherlock Holmes: I asked my father for help, and now he's dead. Watson: He knew what he was getting himself into. It's not your fault. Holmes: Marcus is up to speed? He knows about Odin Reichenbach? Watson: I told him everything. Holmes: Do you know, uh...did he suffer? Detective Bell: That was the Communications Section. I asked them to send a patrol car to the house where you stashed that woman who was gonna testify against Reichenbach. Turns out FDNY's already there. It's burning to the ground. Watson: Annie and Morland's men. Bell: No one's been able to get inside to check for bodies yet, but I think we have to assume he found out about Miss Spellman and where you were hiding her. He must have gotten up on comms for your Dad's security detail. Holmes: Now four more people are dead. Odin did this because he wants to make himself less vulnerable to our investigation, but I think he might have just done the opposite. He keeps straying further and further from his script. He's no longer just using misguided people to commit preemptive hits. He's, he's using trained professionals now. Bell: You sure about that? Watson: We were already thinking he used pros to kill the Conrad family to make it look like a murder-suicide, but everything that's happened tonight pretty much seals it. I mean, there's no way a bunch of amateurs would have gotten the drop on Morland's men. Holmes: In our experience, Odin's zealots are very difficult to turn. They truly believe in what they're doing. But assassins-for-hire, on the other hand... Bell: They're just in it for the money. Holmes: Mm-hmm. Bell: We get the goods on them, get 'em to flip... Watson: We'll have Odin. Holmes: First things first, I suppose. You said my father was at Willets Point. Well, I'd like to see him. Bell: That's the vehicle there. They left him in the passenger side. Door was wide open. They wanted him found. Passerby saw him, called it in. Holmes: In case there was any doubt, that's not my father's car. Bell: We know. It's registered to a lady in Flushing. She reported it stolen yesterday. Gotta figure this was all planned out in advance. Watson: You said the neighborhood's already being canvassed? Bell: So far, no witnesses. CSU is still working, but maybe by now, they've turned up something we can use. Sherlock, stay here, man. Let us go over there. Let us check out the scene. Holmes: No, I want to do this. Marcus, will you tell CSU to get away from the car? Bell: Hey, guys? We need the scene. Just for a minute, okay? Holmes: Once they've come past you, I want you and Watson to follow. Bell: Of course, man. Whatever you need. Holmes: No, you misunderstand. We're being watched. I just, I want them to think I'm taking a moment to compose myself. Watson: What are you talking about? Holmes: Look at the car door, the open one. One of the screws is scuffed. Two of them have been replaced with new ones. Someone took it apart recently, put it back together again. Bell: Okay. Holmes: They were counting on Watson and me coming through here, so they filled it with explosives... Captain Gregson: Then get more people down there. I want every building with a direct line of sight to that crime scene searched. Captain? Gregson: Just get it done. Sherlock. I'm, I'm so sorry. My father had more enemies than any man alive, but we all know who's responsible, correct? Well, the fire at the house where you had Annie Spellman makes it pretty damn clear. Odin Reichenbach. We heard there were four bodies recovered. One female, three males. Hawes was able to use dental records to I.D. Miss Spellman. The others are gonna take a while. Bell: Well, if it weren't for Sherlock, Hawes would probably be trying to identify us today, too. That bomb last night. If we'd gotten any closer Like the murders of my father and Miss Spellman, we think it's the work of professionals. Odin is hiring real talent now. Watson: We think this could be a break. There's got to be a financial link between him and them. Bell: I'm going to start digging into that while these two go over what's left of the car that got blown up. You two, you don't go anywhere now without a protective detail. If Odin Reichenbach wants to take another swing at you, he's gonna have to come through us. Odin Reichenbach (phone): Exactly. I'm glad the board showed them their true colors. Gave me the chance to boot the dull half. Oh, it's definitely their loss. Especially when you hear... Gregson: Mr. Reichenbach. You got a minute? Captain Tom Gregson. Odin (phone): Don, I'll call you back. Gregson: We've never met, but we have a friend in common, Patrick Meers. Odin: Could you wait for me inside, please? I'm confused, Captain. Is there something I can do to help the NYPD? Yeah, you can stop killing people. Did I get it wrong? Are you not the guy who has people executed when you don't like what you see in their e-mails and search histories? Odin: I see Sherlock Holmes has shared his pet theory with you. Gregson: I got scar tissue on my lungs that says it's more than a theory. You managed to keep it secret a long time, but I'm here to tell you those days are over. Odin: Perhaps you'd rather speak with one of my attorneys. Gregson: This is an active police investigation now. There's nothing you can do to stop that. So, word to the wise, stay away from my people. Odin: Did you know that I'm a mathematician by training? When I was at university, we were taught there are some problems that have no solution. They don't add up. They can't. If I believed that, I never would have gotten here. Every problem has a solution, Captain. You doing all right? Yeah. It probably helps that I never liked my father. He was distant and cold. He was strange. Turned his back on my mother when she struggled with addiction. And Mycroft and I were just a distraction to him after that. But when I looked at him, I saw a giant. All-powerful. I know that's not uncommon for a son to think about his father, but in my case, it was true. You just don't expect a titan to be caught unawares, to be brought low. Was that a watch? The guts of one. Given the severity of the damage, it must have been close to the center of the explosion. I didn't think the bomb had a timer. It most definitely did not. The bomb was triggered as we moved away. So he must have been wearing this. Yeah. See? Yeah. Holmes: Well, that's not his. This is junk. My father wore his father's Patek. A 1937 Calatrava. A classic. This is mass-produced. This is not the inner workings of a $100,000 antique. So, you think they stole his? Perhaps they thought it was a shame blowing up a six-figure score, and just switched it. The person who took it, if he tries to sell it We might be able to identify him. Bell: Afternoon. Marcus Bell. NYPD. I was hoping to talk to the owner. Amir: That's my uncle. He lives in Mumbai. Is there something I can help you with? Bell: Uh, my colleagues and I, we're visiting all the authorized Patek repairmen in the tristate area. We need help with a homicide investigation. Amir: No joke? Bell: Fancy watch was stolen. Owner got killed. We think the perp will try to move it. At least, we're hoping. Amir: Only so many people plugged into the aftermarket for Pateks. I'm not one of them. This is a clean shop. Bell: Well, I'm not accusing you. It's just, the guy we're looking for, he won't necessarily know who plays ball and who doesn't. All I'm asking is that you give us a call if anyone comes around asking questions about this particular watch. It's a Patek Calatrava, 1937. Amir: I've seen this watch before. A guy was just in here asking about it. Bell: Today? Amir: An hour ago. He showed it to me, said he inherited it. Wanted to make sure the parts were all original. Told him I'd rather not open it up till I could track down the manual. Too expensive to mess up, you know? Bell: He was probably hoping you could show him all the parts with identifying numbers inside. Amir: Oh, he, uh, gave me his name and number. Here. This is the guy who brought your Dad's watch into the store, Kent Hawley. He runs a bowling alley in Hoboken. He's got priors for mail fraud and importing stolen goods, but far as we can tell, he's behaved himself the past 15 years. Well, I'm gonna venture a guess that that man is not one of the contract killers that bested my father's security team. Not with a broken leg. Not if he was the picture of health. I didn't like him for an assassin, either, and yet He had Morland's watch. I started wondering who his friends are, so I dug into his social media. Check out his brother-in-law. Well, he looks more like the type. Bell: He's exactly the type. Name's Jacob Webb. He's 38, former Army Ranger. He's been contracting for private military companies the past six years. Mercenary? These days, he's back and forth from Iraq and Kazakhstan for a company called Alliance Fortas. I had the lab check. The RDX used in the car bomb is consistent with a batch sold to Alliance Fortas last year. Well, I think I'll pay Mr. Webb a visit and introduce myself. You're going to have to get in line. The chemical match and his connection to your dad's watch were enough to get a warrant. ESU's on their way to his place right now. Team Leader and ESU: Move, move, move! Give me two, give me two. Car's in the garage. Master's clear. First floor is secure. Rear entry is locked. We're empty here. I'm not seeing anybody. Upstairs clear. Guys, I know his car is outside, but I don't think anybody's home. Neighbor says she saw Webb coming here with three friends this morning. Maybe they were the other members of his team. If they were, maybe they saw ESU coming, snuck out the back. I don't think so. ESU had this place covered from all directions. If Webb and his buddies left, they did it before any of us got here. So maybe Odin realized that you were looking into Webb, told him to run. I didn't use any Odker software. Then how did they know to leave? Holmes: Actually, only one of them knew to leave. Other three are still here. Bell: The neighbor. She said there was a fire going this morning. Holmes: There was indeed. Right here in this oven. One of the four men who came here killed the other three, and then burned them. Dr. Eugene Hawes: Here we've got Jacob Webb, owner of the home you raided. This one's Anders Kashuv, and this is Martin Stahl, give or take a fibula or a rib. They were all dismembered before they were put in the oven, so I'm still doing some sorting. Bell: I'm surprised you got I.D.'s so quick. Hawes: Dental records and prelim DNA testing. Helps that they were all in the system. Everybody here is former military. Watson: Well, it looks like they were all executed with the same caliber gun, nine-millimeter? Hawes: GSWs in each of the parietal bones came in at the same angle. If I had to guess, he put them on their knees and went down the line, execution-style. Bell: Good guess. We found three bullet holes in the downstairs bathroom. Figure he hacked them up there, cleaned up with bleach. Holmes: Grisly but not particularly painful end for three of my father's killers. Hawes: Better than they deserved. I still can't believe you guys want to connect this back to Odin Reichenbach. Guy made my phone, for crying out loud. Watson: You don't have that on you right now, do you? Hawes: Sure, I do. Let's see him eavesdrop through that. Bell: You really went above and beyond here, Eugene. Never seen an M.E.'s report with news clippings on the vics. Hawes: Special case. I ran the names online. Don't worry, I used Google. Thought I'd give you some extra background. Turns out these guys all worked together. They were mercenaries for a company called Agrianos. Watson: Well, it says here that Agrianos went belly-up three years ago. Got sued out of existence. Holmes: Odin somehow reassembled this particular team. Bell: Wouldn't be surprised if he used them to kill the Conrad family and Annie Spellman, too. Holmes: When they missed us with that car bomb, they must have disappointed their employer. And now here they lie. Hawes: Question I had was, who gets the drop on three professional soldiers? Bunch of trained killers hanging out in this guy's house. Next thing you know, they're getting shoved into an oven? Watson: Jacob Webb's neighbor said she saw a fourth man. Chances are he was another member of their team. Bell: Think we better learn a little more about the merc company they worked for. Don't you? Holmes: If you two wouldn't mind taking the lead, I have some family business to attend to. Agent Dean McNally: So, you gonna tell me how your day was? Jessi McNally: Yeah, it was good. Dean: Well, how was it good? Jessi: I don't know. Dean: Well, who'd you play with at recess? Jessi: Other kids. Dean: You know, Jess, getting answers out of Al-Qaeda is easier than getting answers out of you. Jessi: I don't know who that is. Dean: Never mind...hey, honey, why don't you just wait here, just for a second, where I can see you. I have to go talk to an old friend of mine for a minute. Dean: Okay. My daughter's school. Really? Holmes: I'm sorry, are we leaving families out of it now? Dean: She's a child. Holmes: And I would never hurt her. That's the difference between me and your new friends. Dean: Look, I know why you're upset. I heard about your father. Holmes: Oh, you heard? Dean: I was in Washington all week. I got in last night. You want to see my ticket stubs? This whole thing has gotten completely out of hand. I was not consulted. Holmes: Am I to believe that you would have counseled Mr. Reichenbach differently? The last time we met, you threatened everyone close to me. Dean: I didn't threaten you. I warned you what could happen if you went against the grain. Holmes: Well, then let me repay the favor with a warning of my own. Odin Reichenbach is a problem about to be solved. You can help, or you can suffer the same fate. All right. Well, enjoy your last days with your daughter. She'll be visiting you in prison soon enough. You need anything, Mr. Wentz? Oh, just patience. Sorry. I've been moving pretty slowly these days. Doctors wish I'd stop moving altogether and rest. But I tell them, uh, that's gonna happen soon enough. You said on the phone it was Uh, pancreatic. Yeah. Um, chemo's slowing it down a little, but, uh the over/under is a month. So, now that I'm here, you want to tell me what you got cooking? We're looking for someone who recently carried out multiple homicides here in the city. We think you may know him. A serial killer? A professional. Jacob Webb, Anders Kashuv, Marty Stahl. You know them, right? You're talking about Agrianos. How much do you know about my business with them? Just what was in the news. You hired a private military company to help you secure energy rights in Nigeria a few years back. They did their job, a little too thoroughly. A lot of people died. I didn't approve any of that. Yeah, I know what the plea deal said, but I'm telling you the truth. I was going bankrupt. I couldn't fight it anymore. Look, I'm not asking you to relitigate the whole thing. We just want to know more about Agrianos. The company went kaput. Out of business. Owner went to Australia. All the people scattered to the wind. Well, the three I mentioned landed in the same spot this week. Jacob Webb's brick oven. All three of their names were reported in articles about the Nigeria scandal, but nobody else involved with the company was ever mentioned. We're having trouble tracking down a single living soul linked to Agrianos. WATSON: You might remember they destroyed their records rather than submit to discovery in that lawsuit. There's no way for us to find out who else they employed. BELL: We were hoping you might be able to provide us with some names, people these guys worked with. Why? Because we think one of their old running buddies did this. These guys are terrifying. You see that, don't you? More terrifying than pancreatic cancer? They can't kill me twice. That's your point, right? Right down here, sir. You wait here. Two people just posted on one of your websites they just saw you jogging this trail. Well, what can I say about this interconnected world we all inhabit? I live in a gilded cage of my own making. It has its drawbacks. Well, maybe if you make another $10 billion, you can finally afford to invest in a hat. You're tense, Agent McNally. Yeah, I am. Sherlock Holmes was waiting for me and my daughter outside her school. Is that why you called this meeting, to complain? Look, I know you may not be used to having partners, but no matter what you may think, Odker is not bigger than the NSA, and we are not happy. Neither am I. But you know what won't fix things? Meetings. I know you bureaucratic types have an affinity for them, but I prefer to act. Yeah, well, it may be getting a little late for either of us to do much of that. I've been following the list of people investigating you. It's growing longer and longer. The NYPD is ready to pitch a tent on your front lawn. Well, I'm monitoring that. Oh, you're monitoring that. Great. Look, all the police have are theories. In order to prove any of them, they need data. Data that you control. So I like our chances. But you're right, our joint program has reached an inflection point. You can't deny me any longer. Not if I'm going to survive. We've been through this. I am not authorized to grant I need it. I need to see what is on every platform. Not just Odker. Every mail system. Everything the NSA has access to. It is the only way that I can be sure I will see every threat coming. And not just against me. Because our fates are intertwined now. Or is that not the point Mr. Holmes was making today? I can ask. Odin: Then do it. And be persuasive. Hello? You guys down here? Pizza came. I didn't order any food. It's okay. I did. It's not an assassination attempt. Thanks, Detective. Well, that's good, 'cause I, uh, tested it for poison. Thank you for keeping us safe. Would you mind returning to your post? These leads are terrible. We need better leads. The Glengarry leads? Not one of the names that you gave me, that Frederick Wentz gave you, is a promising suspect. Two of them are dead, and the others are working on private military contracts overseas. I'm frustrated. The man we're looking for has meted out some of the punishment that by rights is ours to give. Now it seems our list of suspects is wanting. Actually, I'm not so sure about that. There's something on your half of the list? So, most of it looks just like yours. Plenty of untimely deaths and morally repulsive alibis. But this last guy might be who we're looking for. "Levi Chait"? He used to work for Mossad. And then he got started as a merc in 2012 working for Agrianos and a few other companies. I'm pretty sure he teamed up with Webb and Kashuv once before. They were supposedly providing security for a sheikh, but the government there thought they were really sent to assassinate the Bahraini defense minister. If you're going to send a hit squad, you'd send one which has worked together before. Exactly. The problem is, this Chait guy is gonna be hard to find. He's a ghost. He wouldn't go it alone. We have the NYPD issue an APB. I thought the same thing, but it's kind of hard to look out for someone when you don't know what they look like. I couldn't find a verified photo of him anywhere online. There is this, though. You think one of these men might be Chait? It's from a hunting message board. It's the only place where his name popped up online. If the guy on the site is the Levi Chait that we're looking for, then he hunts with the men in this picture. Only one of them wasn't captioned. Frederick Wentz should be able to confirm whether it's him. Eat some pizza, get some rest. Pretty soon, we might have someone who can testify against Odin Reichenbach. Watson: Levi Chait. You gave us the name. Is that him or not? I don't know. I, I remember the name, not the face. You're sure he did this? No, we're not sure. We'd like to talk to Mr. Chait, but we need to know what he looks like if we're gonna track him down. If you're hesitating because the hair or beard are different, just let us know. We can always alter an image which goes out with an APB. Uh, you got to understand that this was a few years ago. There were a lot of these guys coming and going. Ah, damn it. Sorry. Mr. Wentz, we just can't get it flowing today, can we? Bear with me, hon, we're gonna have to try the other arm. Oh, could you just, uh, give us a minute? Yeah, give us a minute. It's a burn. It's no more than a couple of days old. Certainly not from radiation therapy. Tell us you didn't get it stuffing pieces of your employees into Jacob Webb's outdoor oven. Two days? That-that was Wednesday. I get chemotherapy on Wednesday. Watson: There's no record of you being here. In fact, you haven't been here for the past couple of weeks. No, he's been busy. So how did Odin find you? How much is he paying you? WATSON: After they missed us with that bomb, he must have asked you to get rid of them. Make sure nothing could spill back on him. Do we have it about right? I suppose I could tell you, but why would I? Like your, uh, cop friend said, I'll be dead in a month. I'd rather talk to a lawyer. Look, I wish I had better news, but these homicide charges you want to file against Frederick Wentz. There is no way the district attorney's office can pursue them. That's ridiculous. Your office prosecutes murderers every day. It's your raison d'etre. Yeah, I'm well aware of our charter. I'm also aware that Mr. Wentz is suffering from terminal cancer. That shouldn't matter. He killed three people. People you say were murderers themselves. Contracted by Odin Reichenbach to keep a program of preemptive assassination from coming to light. Two wrongs make a right? I didn't realize they updated New York State penal law. Not what I'm saying. I'm saying that these are explosive allegations, and Wentz has already lawyered up. How do you imagine a bankrupt pariah has retained the services of the city's preeminent criminal defense firm? Who do you think is paying those white-shoe lawyers to intimidate you? Gregson: He's right. Odin Reichenbach is pulling the strings here. Yeah, well, he's doing a hell of a job. Frederick Wentz is our only living link to all the crimes that Odin is responsible for. Gregson: We're talking about a billionaire who's illegally spying on people and then having them killed. How is that not a case you want splashed all over the news? Tommy, you know you can't charge into that kind of battle without any ammo. Wentz swears he's innocent and professes to have no knowledge regarding the deaths of your father, Annie Spellman or the Conrad family. He is not gonna cooperate. So that's it? This guy just takes his secrets to the grave? I'm sorry. If Wentz is all you got, you got nothing. Holmes: I should have run directly at Odin Reichenbach when we found out what he was doing. You didn't want anyone else getting hurt. I was naive. All I did was give a ruthless billionaire a head start, and now there's no way to catch up. There has to be a link that ties Odin to everything he's done. I mean, we're back to where we started. No, our position is considerably worse. He won't expose his flank again now that we came this close. He knows there are eyes on him now. Maybe. But it's got to count for something that there are so many eyes on him. Well, how can we compete? He's omniscient. He's just gonna keep killing people in ways that we can't foresee or detect. This was our only shot. There you are. They told me you left the station. I just wanted to make sure you were all right. I'm the only Holmes left now. I understand if you'd rather be alone, but if you want to talk There is something we need to discuss. Privately. What is it? I've been having trouble picturing what comes next. You need sleep. We both do. Tomorrow, we'll start again. We'll find something. We always do. No. I know what needs to happen. I've just been trying to decide if I'm up to it. What do you mean? We have to plan a murder of our own. When you go back up, tell Richard to keep his eye on the Nikkei. If the stock goes up less than three points, have him initiate buyback protocol. I think that's everything. Is there something else? The imam in Dallas. I shouldn't even have mentioned it. Probably not a good time. What is it? He and his brother bought guns. And he drafted a letter, a farewell letter. He hasn't sent it, but Take them both out. We've got a volunteer on the ground, don't we? I thought we might want to keep this sort of activity to a minimum, given the level of scrutiny. No. Forget about that. Frederick Wentz isn't gonna talk. The NYPD is out of luck, and they know it. You should see what they're saying in their e-mails. It's delicious. You're sure? Nothing stops. It's time to get up off the mat. Have you been sitting on any other developments? Well, there have been a few. Then act, on all of them. We can't hide from our responsibilities. No, sir, of course not. There is one more thing. You'll see it in your nightly brief. Agent McNally sent a message this afternoon. He wants to talk. Details are all in here. In person. Always. Little paranoid, isn't he? Can you think of a reason why he shouldn't be? Hey, I thought you went home. I did. Sherlock was there. He was What's wrong? Look, I tried to stop him. I need your help. He's about to make a horrible mistake. Hey, Danny, pull the car over. Right here, sir? This bridge is the new spot, I guess. I'm supposed to go alone. So just keep the car running, all right? Â I see. Agent McNally's text you sent it. Did you kill him? No. I just broke into his car, found his phone. It was easy enough to clone. Why don't you put that down? You don't believe in guns. That's how we both met, remember? Yeah, you shoveled some money at the gun buyback program I started in Watson's name. Back then, I thought we might be kindred spirits. We're both aware of the danger that these things represent. They make it too easy to give in to one's base instincts, settle for a violent solution. So don't do that. Well, the thing is, some problems only have a violent solution. I understand your frustrations. I know that I haven't been fair with you, but we both know you're not gonna shoot me. Is that right? Course not. You're like me. A man of absolute convictions. So what do you want? Holmes: I'm not here to negotiate. I'm not trying to insult you. I know that money won't move the needle. Nothing you can offer me will. We're the opposite poles of a magnet. We're repellent to each other. Maybe you believe that, but I don't. You trade freedom for safety. You want to make that choice for everyone. You want to turn the social order upside down. You can't justify murder by inductive inference. Course you can. People have to be free to make their own choices and make their own mistakes, and then they have to live with them. You're too focused on the past. Always trying to deduce what's already happened. You can't see what's ahead. Your way, it's it's almost over. I don't accept that. It's not up to you. If I'd killed as many people as you have, I wouldn't want to look back, either. Living with the past, that's what justice is. That's what this is. Is that them on the walkway? They weren't supposed to meet until 11:00. I can't tell. We got to block traffic. Nobody else gets in or out. Watson: Sherlock! Put the gun down! Odin: I didn't mean to! I had no choice! Drop it! Drop it! Put the gun down! Get on the ground! Get on the ground now! Suited Detective: Marcus? Hey, Marcus. It's been six hours. Scuba team says they got to start staggering shifts. Water temp's pretty low, and their people aren't supposed to stay in so long. Bell: Still nothing down there? Tell them to call the Coast Guard and ask for help. Get everyone you can think of down here. It's one of our people who went in. Gregson: Your lawyer's on his way. Thought we might talk for a minute before he gets here. Odin: No, thanks. Gregson: Fine. Don't talk. You can listen. We're charging you with murder in the first degree. Odin: I didn't think you'd be that stupid. Gregson: You don't think we can make it stick? Odin: I already told your men, I was lured to the bridge under false pretenses. I was confronted by a madman. I managed to pry his gun away from him, and I used it to defend myself. Gregson: His partner said you invited him out there. Odin: Well, she's lying. She's probably in on it. Gregson: We've got a gun that was purchased by a program that you funded. I think we can show premeditation. Maybe I'm wrong. But here's what I do know. You killed a good man tonight. You killed my friend. And you killed quite a few bad people these past few months, too. Maybe a few were somewhere in between. This is all gonna come out. Odin: For a man who's so experienced in the criminal justice system, you have some powerful delusions about how it works. I'm a billionaire, Captain. I defended myself tonight against a drug-addicted obsessive. You're wasting your time. Gregson: Stick to that story. Maybe you'll beat the murder case, but we are going to court, and there will be discovery, and that's gonna lead to more problems for you. What do you think our theory of the motive's gonna be? You killed Sherlock to keep him from talking, from telling the world what you are. That's the play, then. You're going fishing. You know, Sherlock didn't come to us about you for a long time. He didn't want to see anyone else get hurt. But in the end, he trusted me. So I know exactly what secrets you were hoping to keep on that bridge tonight. And you can hire all the lawyers in the world, and it's not gonna work, 'cause we're gonna tear your company apart, piece by piece, until we find the proof that Sherlock was right. And it's there. In all the ones and zeroes under your thumb, it's there. You and I agree on one thing. When you know you're looking at a killer, you got to stop him. Divers are still looking. You saw how much of his blood was on the bridge. Reichenbach is still swearing up and down he was ambushed. Sherlock lured him there, not the other way around. What are you saying? Sherlock's father's dead 'cause of this guy. If what happened tonight was revenge, if Sherlock really was taking matters into his own hands, better we know now than later. It's been a long night. I'm gonna head home. Real Estate Agent (in Italian): You might not love the color. That's what paint is for. The bones are marvelous. The last owner, they re-did the kitchen. You'll see. It's beautiful. But this...this is what you're really paying for. Are you ready? Here. The birthplace of the Renaissance is at your feet Signore Altamont. You don't like it? Holmes (in Italian): I do. I'll take it. Category:Transcripts